Sweet Revenge
by AFK and Miss Heartilly
Summary: It all started when Rinoa and Squall got locked in a mansion. And then a spirit lurks in the hallways, looking for her long lost hallway...it doesnt help that she thinks her lover is Rinoa. Will Squall be able to save her? AFK and rinnyheartillyizawesome
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Revenge**

Everyone has heard of the story of the house on Red Hill? Have you ever heard it? Legend has it that a gay couple lived in that house. And one night, two blood curdling screams were heard throughout the deserted city of Trabia. The next day, three bodies were found dead . . . two in the bedroom, and another in the shower. The water was running cold over the corpse. How did this happen you ask? Sit down, as we tell you a tale. The tale of the Haunted Mansion on Red Hill.

One of the women, Madison, was madly in love with a woman named Abrianna Pia. They met at a diner one night, and fell for one another immediately. They were engaged in April, and to be married the next late spring. But the following winter was when the tables turned on Madison. A man named Carlos, came into the picture. A man Madison never knew, a man Abrianna claimed to be a very good friend. A friend with benefits, apparently.

Madison was wandering the mansion one night, when she came to a loose floorboard in the couples room. She had never noticed that before. It also didn't help that it was on Abrianna's side of the room. Her eyebrow arched as she knelt down beside the floor board, tilting it upward. The wood wouldn't budge. Angered, she slammed her foot down on the board, causing it to break. A smirk curled up on her lips as a series of crumpled papers came into her view. They were all written in red ink and in cursive. Madison picked one up and read it. Tears threatened her eyes at the message written by Abrianna.

It read:

_My dear Carlos,_

_For the day of December 21, I will meet you in the shack by the beach when the sun has gone for its night rest. For you, my love, are my only and true love. Madison means nothing to me, and she never will or has. You, are my only true love_

_Love your Abrianna._

Madison, angered and saddened, tore up all the letters at her hands and stuffed them back into the 'hidden' floorboard. She heard the door open, and two people walking throughout the house. Carlos and Abrianna.

An eerie wind lashed through the room, as the once sweet Madison's eyes turned into charcoal color. The blue was gone.

Abrianna and Carlos walked into the guest bedroom, and shut the door, unaware that Madison was inside the house.

Abrianna pulled Carlos on top of her, running her hands through the long black hair. Carlos' lips pressed gently against Abrianna's neck as he pulled off her dress and discarded it to the floor. His tanned hands traveled down her light skin, gripping her hips. Abrianna giggled.

"You whore…"

Blood curdling scream.

Gunshot.

Blood splattered across the white virgin sheets. Another gunshot rung out, more blood. A satisfied smirk crossed Madison's face. Her black eyes grinning at the scene before her.

Madison walked in the bathroom and started the shower on extremely cold water. She removed her clothes and stepped in, the gun still in hand. The cold water coated her body, and soaked into her blonde hair before the placed the gun to her head…

And pulled the trigger.

**Squall's POV**

I'd graduated from Balamb Garden a year earlier, and I decided that I wanted to leave my life in Balamb behind and try something new. I didn't know what exactly that was yet, but I'd find out eventually.

I was getting sick of seeing the same picture day in and day out; beach, sea, town, Garden. I needed something new to keep me going, and with the low crime rate in Balamb, I could hardly do my job of SeeD.

Luckily, walking through the town that day, I bumped into a familiar face that I had known from long ago.

"Squall!" My friend Irvine, shouted as he tipped his brown cowboy hat and extended his gloved hand to me. I simply nodded in a reply. "So what are ya up to these days?"

I shrugged, "Planning to leave, I just don't know where to go through. Any ideas?"

Irvine thought for a while, and leaned up against the railings that overlooked the beach, "Well, you could work as a SeeD somewhere else? I heard that Trabia are looking for back up to their forces?"

It was a good idea, and it sounded exciting too. Although Trabia was miles away, and the climate was incredibly different to the sunny one I'd lived with here, I kind of warmed to the feeling of living a different life.

"How do I get to work up there?"

"Well, you have to go to Cid, he'll give you a letter of introduction and a reference. You go up to Trabia Garden and hand it to the headmaster there, I'm sure he'd give you a job if you told him your rank."

"A."

"Okay don't gloat…" Irvine mumbled, rolling his eyes as he smirked at me. He'd always found a competition in me, and found it hard to usually beat me. We always tried our best at training and when he found out I'd got a better grade then him, he was completely devastated.

It was hilarious.

"I'll try that out, thanks. But what are you doing here? I thought you moved back to Galbadia after you graduated?"

Irvine nodded and smiled, "Yeah I had to give a letter to Cid personally from that dick Martine. But I have to pick up the weapons for the SeeD's in Galbadia Garden. Idiot boy here offered, I just didn't realize the list was a mile long."

Rolling my eyes, I chuckled slightly and shrugged, "Well you should go get 'em then or the Headmaster will kill you."

He kicked off the rail and adjusted his huge coat, "I'll see you around then, Squall? Good luck with the Trabia thing man."

Shaking his hand tightly I smiled and patted him on the back as I watched him trailing into the weapon shop, a sort of constipated look on his face as he pulled out the weapon list.

"Poor guy…"

The Headmaster of Balamb Garden, Cid Kramer, was a true friend and teacher to me. He managed to get me through my field exam with ease and ever since then, he has given me pointers on how to better myself after becoming a SeeD.

"Ah, Squall! I hope your training everyday like you should be!"

I saluted the old man sat in his chair, bowing slightly as he told me to at ease. He stood from his seat and walked around his desk, holding it slightly for support. In his old age he had become weak, but refused to retire, though in his sixties.

"Of course sir, but I haven't come here for a social call. I was hoping to ask you for a small favour."

Cid leaned against his desk and nodded, his glasses hitting the tip of his nose as he looked at me over them. "Well go on, lad."

"Well I was wondering if you could give me a letter of introduction and a reference? I wish to transfer to Trabia Garden."

His eyebrow raised in question and his weak hand rubbed his chin, "May I ask why you want to move to Trabia?"

"I want a change, sir. I'd love to work in Trabia, if you will me to."

The silence ensued and I felt uncomfortable, trying not to shift from foot to foot as he headed back behind his desk and sat down on his leather seat. Picking up a pen, he grabbed a fresh piece of paper and began writing.

"When do you wish to go?"

I shrugged, "Tomorrow?"

"So you've already arranged a place to live? Transfer SeeD's aren't allowed to live in the dorms, you have to have your own home."

My head dropped and I ran my hand through my brown locks, "Right okay…so if I ring around, will you give me the letters?"

Cid nodded and dropped his pen on the table, "Of course, but only when you've rung around. Come back to me when you have, Squall."

I saluted once again before I turned and left his office. It was beyond annoying that I had to ring around about a home in Trabia, it'd have to be close to Trabia and of course in my price range. I may have been a SeeD but money didn't grow from trees.

"Okay, but do you know of any agencies that work with houses in Trabia? You don't…alright then. Cheers."

"Yeah I'm calling about houses in Trabia, near Garden and under 20,000 Gil. You don't have any…"

"I was told to ring this agency, I'm looking for a house in Trabia, under 20,000 Gil and near the Garden? Alright…well do you know anyone else?"

You had no idea how pissed off I was getting, sat in my apartment, surrounded with scruffy pieces of paper that had random house agency numbers on them. None had a house that I would like, and now I was drawing a close to the last two numbers.

"Heartilly Homes…?" I mumbled, picking up the piece of paper and dialling the number into my cell. I held it to my ear and waited as the rings continued.

"Hello! Heartilly Homes, how may I help you today?"

I coughed and leaned forward, pinning my hopes on this agency. "Hello there, I'm calling to ask about a home in Trabia, close to Trabia Garden but also under 20,000 Gil?"

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the woman to get back to me, my heart quickened, I seriously hoped I didn't have to ring around anymore places.

"You're in luck. A house was just lowered in price to 15,000 Gil and it's on the outskirts of Trabia, only a ten mile drive from the Garden."

I jumped up from my couch and jumped in the air, cheering to myself that I'd finally found my own place in Trabia. "That's fantastic! When would I be able to see the house?"

"Just hold on one minute…" It felt like an eternity before she actually managed to pick up the phone again, "My boss wants to talk to you about the house, I'll patch you through now sir."

I raised an eyebrow and sighed, sitting back down slowly, this idiot wasn't going to tell me I couldn't have the house now would she?

"Hello, this is Rinoa Heartilly, I heard you were interested in the House in Trabia?"

"Yeah that's correct, I can still view the house can't I?"

Silence for a couple seconds before she continued, "Of course, when would you wish to actually see it?"

I shrugged to myself and thought, "Well, I'm going to be able to get up there tomorrow evening? I have to catch a train from Balamb you see, would that be okay?"

"Uh…evening?" I heard her sigh and I heard the familiar tapping of a pen on a wood table, "I'd be able to do that, five alright?"

"I'm sure it would be. Do you have directions to the house itself?"

After a twenty minute conversation with Rinoa Heartilly, I'd managed to actually get the directions to the place. It sounded like it was in a maze to be fair, but I guess it was just because it was in writing. If I got lost, I'd just ask around anyways.

Cid was still in his office at 3pm, he looked as if he was just getting ready to leave when I burst in through his office doors. "It took me four hours, but I finally managed to find a house. I'm seeing it tomorrow evening, so can I have the letters?"

"Don't you think your being a little hasty, Squall? I mean, your just packing up and leaving your life here for something you may not even like." I hated it when he did this, I did see the sense in what he was saying, but then again if I had to stay here a minute longer I would go completely insane.

"I know what I'm doing, sir. Don't worry about me. The letters, please?" I extended my arm and held out my palm flat as I waited for the letters.

He could tell I was being serious about this, I stared dead in his eyes as he pulled out the letters from his briefcase, "If you say so, Squall. You're a good SeeD, don't let it go to waste."

I nodded and took the sheets of paper, "I won't. I promise."

"Keep in contact too, I want to know that the Trabian Headmaster is taking care of you appropriately."

Rolling my eyes, I folding up the letters and put them in my jeans pocket, "I will do sir, don't worry yourself too much about me, you have a Garden to run."

Laughing he shook my hand one last time and walked with me to the door, "You be good."

I sighed and shrugged, "Can't promise that sir, but I'll try my best."

I'd managed to pay for the train ticket with all the money I had left in my pockets at the time, it cost a little more then I would have hoped, but I wasn't complaining. All my money was on my card and that's all that mattered.

The train was set to leave at 2pm tomorrow afternoon, it was enough time to get all my stuff together and pack it before the train left.

Grabbing a quick shower after I packed everything, I was technically ready to leave in the morning for Trabia. The room was bare without all my things in it, it hit me then that I was actually really going to leave.

I sat down on the bed and sighed, before lying down fully and turning on my side. My last night in Balamb was going to be awkward as hell, but I knew it was going to get better on from here.

I fell asleep thinking of Trabia, and the new start I was finally going to have in my new home.

* * *

A/N  
rinnyheartillyizawesome: So that was the first chapter. The beginning was written by me, and the rest of the chapter in Squall's POV was written by Angels Fallen Knight. Each chapter will be either written in Rinoa or Squall's POV. Squalls POV, written by AFK, Rinoa's written by me. If you have any questions, feel free to drop a PM! R&R!

-AFK and Miss Heartilly


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rinoa's POV

Why in the world would I ever attempt to sell that house again? Whenever I tell someone the price over the phone, they get all excited. Then when the buyers come to purchase the house, they hear the 'tale' and back out of it. They never say exactly why, but usually they make up lame excuses like, 'It's not my style,' 'It's too old,' or 'It's still out of my price range.' I rolled my eyes and ran my pale hands through my black locks.

"What did that man want, Boss?" My secretary walked in with a batch of papers for me about the house. I took them from her, and placed them on my desk. "He wants the house on Red Hill…"

She looked at me. Baby was her name.

"You serious?" Baby asked taking a seat on one of the leather plush chairs across from my desk. I nodded. "Do you think he could be the one who actually buys the place?"

My shoulders shrugged as I signed some of the papers. "Maybe, but you never know."

Baby nodded as she stood up, running her hands over her blouse and exited my office. After signing one last paper, I shut all of them into my briefcase and left for home.

On the way to my apartment, I was thinking. What if Baby was right? What if this Squall was the one who would really buy the house? Was it me, or did he sound really desperate on the phone? My head shook as I took a turn on my street. They were covered in snow from the recent storm we had a few days ago. I really never knew why I moved here, I hate snow. I hate the cold. I guess I just wanted to get away. After I sell this house, I'm moving away to Balamb. It's nice and sunny there; just like I want.

I parked in my driveway and got out my BMW. It was after dinner time, and I'm sure Quistis has made dinner. By time I got home, it was probably cold.

As suspected, I walked inside the house to see Quistis sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal. I examined her, she looked at me and laughed. "You alright? How was your day?"

"You…you never eat cereal…"

"Eh…" She picked up a spoonful and looked at it. "I just kinda felt like it today for some reason. How was your day? You never answered me."

I took off my blazer, hung it up on the coat rack and plopped down next to my friend. "Good I guess…some man called today interested in the house on Red Hill."

"Dude, he's crazy…" Quistis said stuffing another spoonful into her mouth. I looked at her, raising one eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you believe in that crazy story, Quistis. It's just a myth." I said grabbing the remote and changing the news to the music station. Quistis rolled her eyes at me and ate another spoonful of cereal.

"It's kind of hard not to…it looks eerie there."

"I've been there several times before, it's not haunted!"

"Have you been there at night?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"N-no…?"

"See! Just, just go to sleep. You look exhausted."

_

* * *

_

_Why am I here…?_

"Why Abrianna? Why?" The figure slumped over on the ground. Her head in her hands, blonde hair infested with blood, dripping down her arms. "Why did you have to do that to me!!!?"

_Excuse me…are you alright?_

Red eyes pierced my soul. I stepped backwards and fell onto the ground as the figure stood up, floating three inches off the ground. My eyes widened as I moved backwards, my hands pushed out in front of me.

_Please don't hurt me…_

"Lei la puttana!" She hissed. My body shook with fear as I backed into the wall and slid onto the ground.

Her body loomed over me, a knife in her hand. Blood still dripping down her frame landed on my head. I felt the warm liquid drip down my forehead. There was a ghastly scream, before I felt something sharp go through my head…

"Aaaahhh!"

I woke up in a cold sweat. My heart was pounding in my chest before Quistis rushed to my side and pushed the hair sticking to my forehead. The first thing I did, was run my hand over the top of my head…everything felt the same. No indent.

"Are you okay?" Quistis asked in a mothering tone. I breathed slowly, grabbing the cup of water on my nightstand and sipped it. "My God…horrible dream…Some…some woman in the house on Red Hill stabbed me with a knife in my head…"

Quistis' eyes widened as she looked at me, fearfully. "A woman you say…?"

I nodded. "Blonde hair…bright red eyes…she was wearing this white dress and her hair was covered in blood."

"Madison Fleur…she was the woman who was found in the shower dead."

"Quistis, stop with the myth!"

"Rinoa," She stood up and looked down at me. "Don't you find it odd that the day you get a call saying someone wants to buy the house, you have a nightmare of the woman who murdered her fiancée was killing you? You don't find that strange at all?"

"It's probably just when you told me about the myth…don't worry. I'm gonna head back to sleep."

I placed the water back on the nightstand and pulled the sheets over my body and fell back asleep no problem. I heard Quistis say one last thing before I passed out. "Lei la puttana…it means, 'you whore.'"

* * *

The next day at work, I searched the 'myth' I had encountered last night. What Quistis said, I'm not gonna lie, really got me thinking. What if that house was haunted? It also doesn't help that I'm showing the house at night either. I sighed and typed in 'The House On Red Hill' in the Moogle search bar and waited as my results came up. I clicked on one link. The webpage was black, a picture of the house was showing, and underneath, in white italics it read:

_The House on Red Hill is an old mansion located in Trabia. A legend says, that a long time ago, about seventeen years, a woman killed her fiancée, Abrianna White, and a man named Carlos in the guest bedroom. Madison Fleur also murdered herself in the bathroom. Her body was found a bloody mess underneath a cold running shower. As for White and Carlos (last name unavailable), they were found a bloody mess as Fleur, just in the guest bedroom._

_Autopsies have shown that all three died from a bullet in the head from a .22 pistol. _

_Trabians have said that at night, a scream can be heard throughout the city on May twenty-fifth at exactly 10:38p.m. The time of the murder. People have also reported seeing a flash in a window near the guest bedroom, and even near the bathroom. Due to these sightings, the house has been proclaimed haunted._

A shiver went down my spine as I looked at my clock. It was four o' clock, and I should probably get home to change and get to the house so I can show that man the house….Today was May twenty-fifth too…

I arrived at the house, and parked outside on a patch of grass. There was no vehicle there yet, meaning the buyer wasn't there yet. I took advantage of the situation to change my hair. I pulled two pins out of my purse. Pulling my long hair into a messy bun, I placed in the white pins, holding the style in. My bangs fell over my left brown eye, I pushed them behind my ear. Pale hands went over my blouse, I pulled on my blazer. I saw headlights in the distance.

Pulling my briefcase out of the trunk of my BMW, the cab pulled up and a man got out. He was beautiful…

Messy brown hair, his bangs covering one of his eyes. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket that fit him to the tee. His eyes were beautiful, blue with a mix of grey. He gave a slight smile my way. I pulled my skirt up a little bit, flattening out the back.

"Hello," I said approaching him. I held out my hand, "I'm Rinoa Heartilly, the woman you talked to on the phone."

He nodded, shaking my hand firmly and looking me in the eye. He must have been a mercenary. "Hello, I'm Squall Leonhart. Nice to meet you Miss Heartilly."

"Oh," I held up a hand and smiled. "Rinoa please, we're probably the same age."

_Stupid, nice remark. 'We're the same age!' Just say lets speak on friendly terms…idiot._

Squall laughed at me and nodded. "In that case, call me Squall." He flashed a smile and I melted. I felt my cheeks go crimson. "Um…okay Squall. Let's go see the house, shall we?"

I couldn't help but keep an extra look out while showing Squall the house. He seemed very observant, made no comments and merely let me explain the condition of the house. Every so often, I'd look behind us. I don't know why, I just felt something. Something like a presence.

"So, this is the upstairs." I said after walking up a flight of stairs. My eyes widened…it was the same hallway that was in my dream. The red carpet…dark wooden walls…and the doors. I stopped.

"Are you alright?" Squall said pressing a hand on my shoulder. I looked to him and nodded. "I just find this place kinda creepy sometimes…"

"Nah," Squall said quickly. "I really like it actually."

I didn't pay attention to what he was saying. For a moment, I got short breathed. I shook my head and let out my hair, pinning the pins to my blazer. "Shall we take a look around then? You just walk around and I'll follow you." I smiled at him.

Squall nodded as he walked into a study. The walls were a cream color, with the carpet being a light blue. It was extremely dusty and I sneezed. He muttered a 'Bless you' before looking around more. He walked out of the study, then into what looked like a small library. He didn't seem to care for that, Squall walked right out. I laughed. "You don't like books?" I remained in the room, picking up a dusty book and blowing the dust out. He shook his head immediately and walked back in to see me.

"I've read enough of them…"

"School?" I asked turning the pages. They were in Italian.

"Yeah."

"Where did you go?" I placed the book back and pulled out an English one. It read: The Human Anatomy. My face scrunched as I placed it back and walked towards him.

"Balamb Garden."

I gasped. "You're from Balamb?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why you ask?" Squall rose and eyebrow at me.

"After I sell this place, I want to move there. I hate it here, it's always cold and rainy."

Squall laughed. "I'm moving here because I'm sick of Balamb."

A scream ran through the house. It was coming from down the hall. Scream after scream, my ears rang even louder. Squall looked at me, I must have looked terrified. "Rinoa?"

I ran out of the study and down the corridor; I stopped as another scream rang out from behind me. Grabbing a doorknob, I turned it and walked into a bathroom.

It was quiet…the only sound was the shower going. Steam was coming out of it. I took a deep breath as I walked in. The door still a little open. "Rinoa?"

I ignored Squall. "Hello…?" I whispered. My hand shook as I grasped the curtain and pulled it open with a flick of my wrist. My eyes widened…

That image…was the last thing I saw before I saw a flash and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: This chapter written by rinnyheartillyizawesome. R&R

Love,  
-AFK and Miss Heartilly


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Revenge**

I caught her in my arms and pulled her close to me, I tried to shake her to wake her, calling out her name to see if she'd respond. Nothing came.

Looking around, I tried to see what had frightened her so much. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, it was just a normal bathroom. She blacked out when she looked at the bath though…

I leaned over slightly and peered into the bath, nothing was there. Only a few scuff and dirt marks, but that was only because no one had used it in so long.

"What…?" I asked myself, looking down at Rinoa. Picking her up in my arms, I walked around the halls till I found the bedroom, it was dusty as hell and the bed looked even worse, but it was better then leaving her on the cold hard floor.

Lying her down gently on the bed, I ran my hand through her hair to get it out of her eyes. I sighed and crouched down beside her, "Rinoa…? Hyne, what's wrong…"

I waited with her for a while, hoping that it was just a minor black out. I was tempted to even call for an ambulance, but maybe she just went light headed and needed some rest.

"Better go have a look about…" I whispered, wiping the dust from my jeans. I pulled off my jacket and put it on Rinoa's body, I didn't want her to get cold, it was freezing in this place.

I left the room and wandered about the halls for a while, the house was pretty big and it looked spacious for me. I was still trying to figure out why it was costing me so little for a house so huge, I guess I'd ask her that when she woke up.

After checking out all the rooms, I came to the last door at the end of the hall. It stuck out because it was a completely different colour to the other doors, instead of being a dark brown, it was a mucky white.

I tried to the door, but for some reason the doorknob wouldn't move. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't even jiggle the thing. I sighed and turned around, stomping away in defeat. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a creaking, looking over my shoulder I saw the door open slowly. 

"I guess the doorknob wasn't so stuck then…" I muttered, laughing slightly as I walked back toward the lone room.

It was pitch dark when I popped my head around the door, all you could smell was a rotten moth smell and it almost knocked me for two. Pinching my nose, I felt with my free hand for a light switch.

It felt like an eternity before I actually found it, switching it on, the light bulb flickered on and off, lighting the room from time to time.

"Storage…" Moving inward, I looked around in the boxers that filled the room. Most were labelled 'Junk' but one caught my eye. It sat below a huge stack of cardboard boxes, it was labelled 'Photos'

I smirked and headed over to the pile, pulling the boxes free, one by one, trying not to make them crash to the ground or on my head.

I was on the last 4 boxes before they tilted slightly and collapsed, I jumped back just in time, and landed on my ass. "Fuck…" I mumbled angrily, getting back up to my feet. "But they were steady as hell…"

Shrugging, I let it go and grabbed the box I'd wanted to see. Putting it on a large table covered with a disgusting 'white' tablecloth that had managed to turn itself into a shade of colour I didn't recognize.

The top of it was cello taped up a hell of a lot with duck tape. It probably had about twenty layers on, just as an educated guess. I was lucky I'd kept a Swiss army knife with me at all times, just in case of emergencies. Hey, I was a Mercenary, I had to be prepared.

Pulling out my longest blade, I stabbed it between the two flaps of cardboard, wincing at the sound it made as I made a large cut across the top.

I pulled the top off and looked in, my eyes went wide and I jumped back, the image of what I'd just seen engraved in my mind. I shook and looked back in again, a bloody 22. Pistol at the bottom.

I grabbed the box and rushed out of the room, bumping into a dazed and confused Rinoa as she rubbed her head. "Squall…what happened?"

"Rinoa, look!" I held the box out and she looked in slowly, shaking her head. She put in her hand and pulled out a photo frame, "It's a photo, Squall…"

My eyes squinted and I shook my head, looking back into the box. Indeed, it was just photos and photo frames. I sighed and shook my head, I was just getting worked up, after my shock of Rinoa blacking out, I must have been making up stupid things in my head.

I dropped the box beside me and ran my hand through my hair, "So…are you okay? You just blacked out all of a sudden…"

Rinoa sighed and shook her head, "I dunno, I just got all light headed after what I saw in the shower. Didn't it freak you out…?"

Now it was my turn to be confused, I had no clue what she was on about. "There was nothing in the bath, it was empty when I looked in after I'd caught you. Maybe the dust got to you, it's really stuffy in this whole place and I doubt it's good for you."

She nodded sheepishly, "I suppose so. Yeah…it was probably the dust and the heat." She smiled and sighed, "So…what about it? You like the house?"

I was in two minds about the house, but on such short notice, I suppose I had to grab it with both hands and hold it close. I had the money on me, and to get set up in Trabia I would need this house.

"Yeah, I'll take it, defiantly."

Her face lit up and I smiled as she rubbed her hands together, "Good! Now follow me downstairs and we'll go fill out those forms."

Following her down the stairs, I couldn't help but check her out. Her black hair flowed down her back, her body perfect, her ass amazing…

I was checking it out when she turned and blushed, "What…?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Oh nothing." I replied, shaking my head and watching her grab the papers from her briefcase. She sifted through them and pulls out three separate papers, one coloured pink, white and the other blue.

"If you'd just sign here on all three papers, the house will be officially yours." I nodded and took the pen she held in her hand, signing them with my name on each one. "How will you be paying?"

I pushed my hand into my jeans pulled out my black wallet, unzipping it, I pulled out my credit card and handed it to her. "Is this okay?"

She smiled and nodded, her delicate fingers brushing my hand as she took the card from me. "Sure thing, I have my laptop and card scanner here. The payment will be as quick as a Chocobo."

I laughed at her optimism, to say she'd just fainted and got seriously wound up about something that wasn't even there, she seemed like a pretty awesome girl.

She swiped my card in her machine and pushed the laptop toward me, "Just enter your pin and the payment will be done and you can have the keys to your new home, Squall."

I smiled and typed in my code, she looked away, so she couldn't get a glance at my pin. "There." I backed off and watched her save and shut her laptop down.

She shut her case and pulled out the keys from her pants pocket, "Here's your keys." She handed them to me, "If there is any trouble or any problems at all, don't hesitate to call me."

I took the keys, and her business card and looked at them. "Is this your private number?" I asked, looking up into her eyes.

Rinoa blushed and looked around before coughing and giggling nervously, "Um, just call me if you have any problems."

I knew it was a business number, but what was the harm in asking? I walked her to the door and shook her hand tightly, "Thanks for doing this on such short notice."

She nodded and smiled, "It's no problem, Squall." She walked down the drive and I wrapped my arms around my body, my jacket was left upstairs on the bed. 

Rinoa got into her car and started the engine, she looked out of the window and waved at me as she drove the car back down the street and out of sight.

I sighed and shut the door behind me, locking it with the new keys that I had been given. The house looked bare as hell, and I couldn't be arsed picking up the things I had brought, no matter how little it was.

The house was already filled with the electronics, including a small, very small…TV. I wasn't that fussed, I didn't watch much of it, only if I couldn't train 'cos of the weather.

I walked into the kitchen, which was huge by the way. I was pretty bummed out, such a big kitchen for a guy who didn't even know how to chop up an onion. I wandered around, trying to get the most of the house that I could before I finally turned in.

I headed back upstairs and forgot about the box I'd left lying beside the storage door. I headed into my bedroom and found my jacket folded neatly at the foot of the bed, "Bless her…" I whispered, picking it up.

I hung it up neatly in the wardrobe and yawned, stretching, I collapsed onto the bed and laid back. "Damn, comfy…" 

Turning on my side, I pulled the pillow close to me and pushed my head into it. I'd been up way too early that morning, and the best thing that I could have right now was some good deserved sleep.

The room turned cold and my eyes snapped open, I sat up and looked around, rubbing my eyes tiredly. The curtains blew harshly, I never remembered opening the windows.

Crawling out of bed, I walked over to the window and shut it tightly. I yawned and turned around.

A man stood there, staring dead into my eyes before he smirked.

"Fuck!" I shouted, waking up in a sweat. I wiped the sweat that gathered on my brow and collapsed back onto the bed, "It was only a dream, Squall… It's just cos it's a new house, you'll get used to it eventually."

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, _but who was that guy…?_


End file.
